It Must've Been the Mistletoe
by MacKenzie Rabb
Summary: A little matchmaking goes on at Harriet's Christmas party for the JAG gang. Happy Holidays!


Title: It Must've Been the Mistletoe   
  
Author: MacKenzie Rabb   
  
E-mail: mackenzie_rabb@yahoo.com   
  
Rating: G   
  
Classification: Romance (Harm/Mac); Basic Fluff   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Disclaimer: Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, little A.J., Chegwidden, Carolyn Imes,   
Lauren Singer, Gunny, and Tiner all belong to Donald Bellisario, Paramount,   
and CBS. Although if they would give me Harm for Christmas, I would be   
forever grateful! *g*   
  
Summary: A little matchmaking goes on at Harriet's Christmas party for the   
JAG gang.   
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a story for the holidays, and this is   
what came out. A silly bit of Christmas fluff! Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays   
everyone! :)   
  
*************************************************   
  
Harriet Sims raised her hand in the air to get Sarah MacKenzie's attention. When   
Mac looked over, Harriet motioned her over to her side of the room. She hugged   
Mac.   
  
"Hey, you made it," she said.   
  
"Don't I always make it?" Mac asked. "Sorry I couldn't drop by earlier to help   
you decorate. But it looks like you pulled together a great Christmas party on   
your own," she complimented looking around the small house. "You even got   
Chegwidden to come," she laughed.   
  
"I don't think I had to twist his arm too much, but he'd never let me know it.   
Is Harm here yet?"   
  
"No, but he told me at the office he was coming. It's only 7:15, I'm sure he'll   
be here soon."   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Bud went to answer it. It was Harm.   
  
Harriet smiled. "Speak of the devil. Excuse me, Sarah, I must greet my guest,"   
she said with a wink. She walked over to Harm and greeted him with a hug as   
well.   
  
"I would've been here sooner, Harriet," he said. "But I got caught in some   
nasty Friday traffic."   
  
"It's fine, Harm, it's still really early."   
  
Harm handed her a medium-sized gift bag. "Merry Christmas, Harriet."   
  
"Harm, you didn't have to bring anything," she said as she took the bag.   
  
"I wanted to, it's for A.J. I hope he likes it."   
  
Harriet reached into the folds of the tissue paper, and pulled out a scale model F-14.   
  
"Oh, Harm, he'll love it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome. Where is the little guy?"   
  
"Probably with big A.J.," she said in a whisper.   
  
Harm laughed. "He came?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
Mac walked up. "Hello, stranger," she said, addressing Harm. "Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Mac."   
  
Harriet excused herself, saying she was going to check on little A.J.   
  
"Traffic?" Mac asked.   
  
"A lot of traffic," he confirmed. "Want to go get something to drink?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," Mac answered.   
  
They walked over to the refreshment table that held everything from punch   
to fudge to every party platter combination imaginable.   
  
"I think Harriet's going to have leftovers," Mac commented.   
  
Harm was getting her some punch, when they both noticed that everyone   
had suddenly gone quiet.   
  
Harm gave Mac a sideways glance, and in a low voice asked, "Why is everybody   
staring at us?"   
  
"I don't know," she whispered back.   
  
Harriet suppressed a giggle, while she and Bud exchanged a look. The Admiral   
looked extremely amused. Carolyn, Lauren, Gunny, and Tiner looked like they   
would explode if they didn't laugh soon.   
  
Mac had had enough. "What *is* it?" she demanded.   
  
Everyone looked up at the ceiling at once.   
  
Harm and Mac followed their gaze skyward. Right above their heads was a   
gigantic cluster of mistletoe.   
  
They both froze, and everyone began to laugh.   
  
"Uh-uh," Mac said, glancing over at Harm. She had "help me out here" written   
all over her face, but he didn't say a word.   
  
Chegwidden decided to have a little fun with two of his favorite officers.   
  
"Rabb," he said.   
  
"Sir," Harm responded.   
  
"Kiss the Colonel. That's an order."   
  
Mac was blushing furiously. "But, Sir-"   
  
"It's an order," he stated firmly.   
  
"Yes, Sir," Harm said.   
  
He turned to face Mac, and she very warily turned to face him. Her look was   
murderous, but he knew it wasn't for him. It was probably for Harriet and her   
mistletoe-hanging ways.   
  
Harm closed the gap between them, and their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.   
When they finally realized where they were again, they both pulled back.   
  
Cheers and clapping came from the rest of the guests, but Mac and Harm had   
never looked so uncomfortable in their lives. After they were finished applauding,   
they all went back to their own business.   
  
Mac took a deep breath and walked away from the refreshment table. Harm   
followed her to the couch and sat down beside her.   
  
"Was it that bad?" he asked.   
  
Mac looked at him, then at the floor and smiled. She looked back up at him.   
"No, Harm, of course not. I just think we better stay away from the mistletoe   
the rest of the night."   
  
"Okay," he agreed. "I wonder what got into the Admiral," he said with a chuckle.   
  
"There's no telling. Oh," she said to change the subject, "I left your present at   
my place. I don't know when I'll be able to get it to you."   
  
"Me too," he said. "Mac, how are you spending Christmas?" he asked.   
  
"I, uh, I don't really know. I think Chloe's coming down on Christmas Day, but   
I'm not sure yet," she shrugged.   
  
"Why don't you come over to my place?" he invited. "You can bring Chloe if   
she comes down. Mom and Frank are flying in, and we can all have dinner together,"   
he offered, a hopeful look on his face.   
  
"I don't want to intrude, Harm, really," she protested.   
  
"You know you wouldn't be an intruder," Harm said, his eyes never leaving hers.   
"I want you to come. And if you bring Chloe, it'll be fun to have a kid around on   
Christmas. So how about it?"   
  
"Okay, Harm. Thanks for inviting us. It can be really hard not having family   
around Christmas." She never could resist those pleading looks of his anyway,   
it was completely useless to try.   
  
"I know, Mac," he said, putting his arms around her shoulders and giving her a   
squeeze.   
  
"You and Chloe are really the only family I have now," she said, turning to face   
him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a warm hug.   
They'd just kissed in front of Chegwidden, she didn't figure this would make   
much difference.   
  
"Harm? Sarah?" Harriet called.   
  
Everyone was gathered at the piano, Carolyn at the keys.   
  
Mac quickly let go of Harm.   
  
"We were caught?" she asked, not really caring.   
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Let's go sing," he said, pulling her up from the couch.   
  
They joined everyone else at the piano. Carolyn started into "Joy to the World",   
and they all sang along. Mac and Harm were standing together, smiling at each other.   
  
Harriet leaned in close to Bud. "I think it's going to be an interesting New Year,"   
she said with a grin.   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
She gestured towards Harm and Mac.   
  
"Oh," he said, realizing what she meant. "I don't think they need anymore pushing,   
Harriet."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.   
  
"Want to meet at my place later and exchange gifts?" Harm whispered to Mac.   
  
She just nodded so she wouldn't have to stop singing.   
  
When the song was finished, Harm discreetly took Mac's hand, and led her out   
onto the patio. They had been at the back of the crowd, so nobody would miss   
them for a few minutes anyway.   
  
He took her in his arms.   
  
"I could've sworn I saw mistletoe in this doorway," he said.   
  
"Wanna try it without it?" she asked.   
  
"Why not?" he said as their lips met again.   
  
This was going to be a Merry Christmas indeed.   
  
The End 


End file.
